Blanche Neige et les sept nains
by Naeva.7
Summary: Voici une petite réécriture de Blanche Neige. Il y a toujours la Belle mère jalouse, les sept nains et le Prince charmant,mais ici, l'histoire se déroule un peu différemment..


_Pour mon premier post, je tenais à mettre un fic de naruto, mais finalement, je n'ai eu le temps de rien écrire. Mais en attendant, je vous offre une petite réécriture de Blanche Neige que j'ai rédigé dans le cadre scolaire. A la base, c'est pour des petits sixièmes, donc ne vous bloquez pas à l'aspect enfantin, s'il vous plait !_

_J'attends vos avis !_

Blanche neige

Il était une fois, un roi et une reine d'un grand royaume riche et prospère. Le roi et la reine étaient fort malheureux car ils ne parvenaient pas à avoir d'enfant (Et ce n'était pas faute d'essayer !). Ils prièrent le ciel chaque jour de leur en offrir un. Leur vœu fut exaucé, la reine tomba enceinte et donna la vie à une magnifique petite fille.

«- Ma fille a la peau blanche comme la neige, les lèvres rouges comme le sang, les cheveux et les yeux noirs de jais. Elle s'appellera Banche Neige. »

Hélas, la reine mourut sur ces paroles. Un an plus tard, le roi se remaria avec une femme sournoise et aussi belle que jalouse. Il finit lui aussi par perdre la vie, et laissa sa fille sous la garde de sa nouvelle femme. Cette dernière était d'un narcissisme inimaginable à tel point que chaque matin, elle demandait à son miroir magique :

« - Miroir, mon beau miroir, dis moi qui est la plus belle. »

Et invariablement, le miroir répondait :

« -En cherchant à la ronde, dans tout le vaste monde, on de trouve pas plus belle que toi. »

Mais, Blanche Neige grandit et devint une femme gentille, pure, quelque peu naïve et d'une grande beauté. Elle était si belle que de nombreux princes, de tous les royaumes, venait l'admirer. Mais aucun de ces prétendants ne plaisait à Blanche Neige.

Un jour, alors que Blanche Neige était descendue au village acheter des robes, elle aperçut un prince. Blanche Neige fut subjuguée par la beauté de ce bel inconnu, et en tomba immédiatement amoureuse. Aussitôt rentrée au palais, elle fit organiser un bal et invita le beau prince. Elle se para de sa plus belle robe et de ses plus beaux bijoux, demanda à ses suivantes de la coiffer de la meilleure façon qu'elles le pouvaient, et se maquilla mieux que jamais.

Lorsque que sa belle-mère eut vent des desseins de Blanche Neige, elle devint folle de jalousie.

Elle se hâta d'interroger son miroir qui, à son grand désespoir, lui répondit :

« -Reine, tu étais la plus belle, mais aujourd'hui, Blanche Neige est une merveille. »

La rage s'empara d'elle, et elle décida que ce serait elle qui épouserait le prince. Elle versa donc une atroce potion dans le thé de Blanche neige qui, pauvre petite naïve qu'elle était, le but sans se douter de rien. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que la potion fasse effet : Blanche neige prit d'un seul coup 100 kilos et devint aussi grosse qu'un cachalot ! Lorsqu'elle se vit dans le miroir, elle hurla de désespoir. Elle ne pouvait décidément pas se résoudre à ce que le prince de ses rêves la voit dans cet état, elle s'enfuit donc en direction de la forêt. Hélas, la voilà à peine entrée dans les bois qu'une troupe de sept petits bandits se mit à la pourchasser dans le but de lui dérober ses bijoux. Blanche Neige courut de toutes ses forces, mais sa graisse la gênait atrocement. En effet, ses nouvelles rondeurs rebondissaient à chaque pas que la malheureuse faisait. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter : ses poursuivants étaient bien décidés à la dépouiller de tous ses biens, et refusaient de lâcher l'affaire. Et au fur et à mesure que la course poursuite avançait, Blanche Neige et ses tyrans s'enfonçaient dans la profondeur de la forêt. La pauvre martyre transpirait à grosses goutes, mais heureusement pour elle, son calvaire allait bientôt prendre fin : elle courut si vite et si longtemps, qu'elle finit par perdre toute masse indésirable et redevint belle et mince (Prenez-en de la graine, mesdames : il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un peu de bonne volonté et beaucoup d'exercice pour perdre du poids !). Mais après tant d'efforts, Blanche Neige s'effondra, morte de fatigue. Les sept bandits s'approchèrent prudemment de leur victime mais ils reconnurent son visage :

«- Mais... c'est la princesse Blanche Neige ! », s'écria l'un d'eux, les autres acquiescèrent. Ils s'interrogèrent sur ce qu'ils allaient faire de la jeune fille. Ils ne pouvaient pas se résoudre à la dépouiller et aucun des sept n'avait la force de l'abandonner au milieu des bois, ils décidèrent donc de la ramener chez eux.

Au même moment, au château, la reine faisait de son mieux pour séduire le prince, en vain. La méchante reine était d'une grande beauté et étonnamment bien conservée pour son âge, mais le prince n'en avait cure. Cette femme ne l'intéressait pas. Cependant, la reine parvint tout de même à le convaincre de rester quelque temps au palais.

«- Mon prince, vous êtes venu ici pour voir Blanche Neige, n'est-ce pas ? Malheureusement, elle a dû s'absenter. Il serait bien dommage que vous partiez sans même l'avoir vu. »

Ainsi, la reine espérait pouvoir le séduire. Elle alla interroger son miroir, pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien la seule à pouvoir intéresser le prince, mais celui-ci lui répondit :

« -Reine, tu étais la plus belle, mais Blanche Neige, au pays des sept nains, au-delà de la forêt, bien loin, est aujourd'hui une merveille. »

La reine, agacée, décida qu'une poussé d'acné remettrait Blanche Neige à sa place. Ainsi, elle empoisonna une pomme de sorte que, quand Blanche Neige la croquerait, elle serait semblable à un clafouti. Elle appela son chasseur et lui ordonna :

« -Donne cette pomme à Blanche Neige, et assure toi qu'elle la mange. Si tu n'y parviens pas, tue-la et ramène-moi son cœur. »

Pendant ce temps, Blanche Neige se réveillait. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle eut d'abord peur. Elle se trouvait dans un lieu inconnu et pour le moins étrange : tout était au format XXS : Les lits, les chaises, les tables, les couverts. Elle se crut dans une maison de poupée. Puis une voix la sortit de ses pensées :

«- Enfin réveillée, la marmotte ? »

Blanche Neige regarda de tous les côtés et ne vit personne. Elle fut prise d'angoisse et, après quelques secondes, elle se risqua à répondre d'une voix toute tremblante :

«- Qui… qui est là ? Où-êtes-vous ? »

Une autre voix d'homme, légèrement plus douce que la précédente, lui répondit :

«- Ben ici. »

Mais Blanche Neige ne voyait toujours personne et continuait à chercher l'inconnu des yeux. Et elle entendit encore une voix différente qui s'exclama, avec une pointe d'agacement :

«- Ce qu'elle est gourde ! Regarde en bas, ma jolie ! »

Blanche Neige baissa alors la tête et vit sept petits nains, qui la regardaient avec curiosité. Elle les observa quelques secondes avec attention et reconnu ses poursuivants. Elle s'écria :

«- Mais, c'est vous qui m'avez poursuivie ? Qui êtes-vous ? Et puis d'abord, où-suis-je ? »

L'un des sept hommes soupira, et lui expliqua :

«- Nous sommes désolés de vous avoir poursuivie, nous ne savions pas que vous étiez la princesse. Il faut dire que nous ne vous avions pas reconnue sous toute cette…masse. Nous vous avons ramenée chez nous, afin de vous éviter de servir de repas aux loups. Et vous, que faisiez vous toute seule dans les bois ? »

Blanche Neige leur raconta son histoire. Après l'avoir écoutée, les sept nains se concertèrent et déclarèrent :

«- Blanche Neige, vous êtes d'une beauté inégalable et d'une gentillesse incomparable. Mais, cela ne suffit pas pour résister à la reine, votre belle-mère. Vous êtes beaucoup trop naïve, c'est pour cela que la reine vous a piégée aussi facilement. Restez quelques temps avec nous, nous vous apprendrons comment faire face à la reine. »

Blanche neige reconnut qu'ils avaient raison, elle décida de rester quelque temps avec eux.

Plusieurs jours passèrent et sous l'influence des nains, Blanche Neige avait radicalement changé. Elle n'était plus la Blanche Neige faiblarde, trouillarde, pure et naïve d'autre fois. Non, cette Blanche Neige était morte. La nouvelle Blanche Neige était forte, pleine de malice et de courage. Elle avait enfin perdu toute crainte. Elle était bien décidée à secourir son prince des griffes de la reine et à l'épouser. Elle remercia les sept nains et partit en direction du château. Sur le chemin, Blanche Neige croisa le chasseur, celui-ci tenta de se faire passer pour un marchand et intercepta la belle :

« -Belles pommes à vendre, belle pommes ! Veux-tu goûter à l'une d'elle ? Je t'en ferai cadeau. »

Mais, Blanche Neige n'était plus dupe. Elle mentit au chasseur en lui expliquant qu'elle était allergique aux pommes. Celui-ci, voulant obéir à la reine, sortit sa dague et s'approcha dangereusement de la jeune fille. Mais, malheureusement pour lui, les sept nains avaient appris à Blanche Neige à se servir de ses charmes, elle s'en servit, et fit les yeux doux au chasseur. Ce dernier ne put se résoudre à blesser la belle. Ainsi, il ramena un cœur de biche à la reine, qui s'en contenta.

Durant ce temps, au palais, la reine ne se doutait de rien et continuait de séduire le prince. Elle tentait désespérément d'attirer son attention, mais tous ses essais se soldaient par des échecs. Elle avait pourtant tout essayé :, les décoltés plongeants, les robes trop raccourcies et intentionnellement transparentes , les hauts talons aiguilles, et même les soutient-gorges rembourrés. Mais rien n'y faisait. Le prince s'en fichait éperdument. (La reine commençait presque à se demander si cet homme était normalement constitué au niveau de la ceinture.) Après maintes tentatives, la reine perdit patience et fabriqua un filtre d'amour qu'elle versa dans la tasse de thé du prince. Elle s'apprêtait à le lui servir quand Blanche Neige ouvrit la porte et entra avec fracas. En un instant, elle envoya la reine valser et s'approcha de son prince charmant. Elle le regarda, et lui fit son plus beau sourire (Bien des hommes y auraient succombé !).

«-Me voila, mon bien aimé. Je suis désolée t'avoir tant tardé, mais maintenant, je suis là et je t'aime. »

Blanche Neige s'apprêtait à embrasser le prince quand se dernier recula prestement. La jeune fille fut surprise et perdit tous ses moyens. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela, où étaient les retrouvailles si émouvantes dont elle avait tant rêvé ? Un homme la repoussait, elle ? La plus belle du royaume ? C'était tout bonnement impossible. Puis, elle se retourna vers sa belle-mère, encore dans les vapes, et hurla avec rage :

«- C'est toi qui lui as jeté quelques mauvais sorts ? Tu as osé ensorceler mon bien aimé ?! Malheureusement pour toi, je sais comment rompre ton sort. Il suffit d'un baiser ! »

Elle s'approcha brusquement du prince et s'attaqua à lui. Elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche mais le prince (un chouilla dégouté) l'interrompit :

«- Euuh... Pardonnez-moi, mais votre belle-mère ne m'a point ensorcelé. Vous êtes très charmante, mais mon cœur est déjà pris. Alors, si vous pouviez laisser vos lèvres et ... votre langue à leurs places, cela m'arrangerait.. »

Sur ces étonnantes paroles, le prince partit et laissa Blanche Neige et la reine abasourdies. Après cet épisode, la reine passa le reste de ses soirées dans les tavernes tandis que Blanche Neige, morte de honte, alla noyer son chagrin chez ses amis les nains.

Quelques mois plus tard, les deux femmes reçurent un faire-part de mariage du prince. Elles se rendirent ensemble à la cérémonie afin d'assouvir leur curiosité. Elles voulaient absolument savoir qui était la jeune mariée. Elles changèrent littéralement de couleur lorsqu'elles découvrirent un beau jeune homme au bras du prince.


End file.
